Terrador
Terrador is the Earth Guardian dragon who appears in the ''The Legend of Spyro'' series. He is the second-in-command of the remaining Dragon Guardians. Personality Terrador is a battle-scarred warrior and the most militant of the Dragon Guardians. He is dedicated and focused on the practical art of battle. His solid demeanor and skill of speech makes him perfect for battle command. Not prone to erratic bouts of meaningless talk (Volteer) or prideful boasting (Cyril) or even fiery rage (Ignitus), Terrador is able to keep a level-head in the face of greatest danger. He dislikes cowardice but is wise enough to know when to retreat. He possesses the heart of a warrior and is the most powerful of all the remaining Dragon Guardians when it comes down to brute strength. He does not judge others by their appearance or reputation, but by their skills in battle, having much admiration for Spyro who proved himself in combat at such a young age. Story History Terrador participated in the war against the Dark Master's armies. He was assigned to defend Tall Plains during the on-going battleTLoS StoryScroll EarthGuardian, until he and the other remaining Guardians were driven back when many Guardian dragons were lost.The Dragon's Vault Opened Once More ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' Years after the raid on the Dragon Temple that resulted in the smashing of all the eggs except for Spyro's, the dark dragon Cynder came to power and quickly defeated Terrador. She imprisoned him in the burning lands of Munitions Forge, the home of the Manweersmalls and the volcano Boyzitbig, in order to drain the power of his Earth element into a crystal to be used in a ritual to resurrect her master, Malefor who was also known as the Dark Master. After rescuing Cyril, Ignitus sent Spyro to Munitions Forge to rescue Terrador. Along the way, Spyro had to release the local Manweersmalls from their slavery to progress to the area Terrador was kept in and he was also forced to defeat the Conductor and his maniacal train engine Steam to get to him. After its defeat, Terrador was freed from the machine that was draining his power, but before he and Spyro could leave, Cynder burst forth from a lava pit and took the crystal now charged with Terrador's power. Terrador attempted to pursue her but he was quickly dispatched with a single blow from the mighty female. Terrador ordered Spyro to run whilst he went back to the temple for help but Cynder heard him and began to chase after Spyro. It wasn't long until Ignitus arrived was Spyro able to escape, but in the process, the Fire Guardian was captured himself. With Ignitus gone, Terrador temporarily took over as the leader and explained what Cynder was doing. He then taught Spyro how to correctly use his Earth element, and admiring the will of the warrior within Spyro, sent him to Concurrent Skies where Cynder's fortress was to rescue Ignitus. When Spyro returned with Cynder, now freed from Malefor's control, Terrador apologized with the rest of the Guardians for being unable to protect the dragon eggs on the night of the raid. ''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' Terrador was asleep with the rest of the Guardians when Cynder snuck away from the temple. When the temple was attacked by the Apes once again, he helped defend it, this time pushing the Apes away and successfully holding his home, despite the great damage the Temple sustained. He was gathered around the Pool of Visions when Spyro mentioned the Chronicler and, along with the others, was startled to hear of his existence. With the Guardians unsettled by the reappearance of the Chronicler, who was often linked with tales of doom, and with the visions of the mountain of Malefor that Spyro was having, Terrador was sent by Ignitus to the Shattered Vale to warn the inhabitants of the spread of darkness from the Mountain of Malefor. ''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' During the three years since Spyro and Cynder's disappearance, Terrador waited with the other Guardians in the dragon city of Warfang, having lost control of the Dragon Temple to Malefor and his forces. Terrador didn't make an appearance until Spyro and Cynder successfully prevented Malefor's army from storming the city gates. When the Golem emerged from the ground and began to attack Warfang, Ignitus ordered Terrador to stay with him as they attacked the creature head-on. Terrador would soon attack the Golem whilst Spyro and Cynder were engaging it in battle atop of the High Tower. Using his Earth element, he spunned into a cannonball and smashed through the golem's chest, bursting out of the other side. When he came back for another pass, the Golem hit Terrador with a blast of fire, rendering the mighty Earth Guardian unconscious. After the Golem's defeat, Terrador joined Ignitus atop of the High Tower as they reunite with Spyro and Cynder after three long years. He later witnessed Malefor reveal his plan to resurrect the Destroyer bringing about the end of the world. Along with the other Guardians, Terrador ventured through the city's underground to confront the Destroyer and attack it before it completed the Ring of Annihilation and initiated the end of the world. When the attack failed, however, Terrador noticed the urgency in Ignitus's voice while the Fire Guardian was giving orders to the warriors and soldiers to take shelter in the Underground City, and the Earth Guardian knew that Ignitus was up to something that would risk his life. Under Ignitus's orders, Terrador flew back to Dragon City to help move the Inhabitants of Warfang underground in the hopes that they would be safe, before Ignitus, Spyro and Cynder flew to the Belt of Fire to confront Malefor. He was later seen emerging along with the other Guardians and the inhabitants after Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor and prevented the destruction of the world. Terrador looked over the horizon along with everyone else and witnessed the creation of a dragon constellation in the sky. Relationships Ignitus Out of the three other Dragon Guardians, Ignitus appears to be the one who Terrador gets along better with. When Ignitus was captured by Cynder, Terrador said that he'd give anything to go with Spyro to rescue him, and Ignitus trusted Terrador to take his place before going to the Burned Lands with Spyro and Cynder. The two dragons at times have shown their high opinion of each other, and Terrador stated that he knows Ignitus long enough to know what he was planning after the Destroyer completed the Belt of Fire. Volteer and Cyril While Terrador seems to be closer to Ignitus than Volteer and Cyril, he still cares and trusts them, and unlike Ignitus he isn't annoyed by their habits. Although he thanked Cyril for stopping Volteer from giving another long talk once. Spyro Terrador developed a high regard of Spyro immediately after having met him. He considers Spyro a powerful warrior and eagerly encouraged him to go and rescue Ignitus after admitting that he couldn't join the young dragon. Character Development Terrador was created to have a more robust and muscular design that appeared solid, powerful, less lean and lithe like the other Guardians to reinforce his strong connection to the Earth element. The 'immovable object' of the group, Terrador was inspired by one of the level mesh artists on the Krome Studios development team in 2005. Extensive battle damage was more thoroughly explored and lead artist Jared Pullen liked the notion that this character was more of a warrior than anything else. There was an idea to have Terrador in full plate style armour to establish that concept, but time did not permit Jared to flesh it out.TLoS DragonGuardian Terrador International Voice Actors Gallery ::Terrador/Gallery Trivia *Terrador's original English voice was performed by Kevin Michael Richardson, who is known for his deep and powerful voice. He's best known for doing other voices such as Captain Gantu in ''Lilo & Stitch, Robert Hawkins in Static Shock and the voice of Chief Tartarus in the Halo 2, and Stump Smash in the''' Skylanders series.' *It is unknown if Terrador became the new leader of the Dragon Guardians, after Ignitus was chosen to be the new Chronicler. *His Italian voice was done by Pietro Ubaldi.'' He has done several other Italian roles throughout The Legend of Spyro series (such as Sniff's, Meadow's and Exhumor's Italian voices). *His name comes from the Latin word "Terra", meaning earth. *His horns resembles those of a ram. *Bash in the Skylanders series closely resembles Terrador. *Terrador does not appear in the GBA version of The Eternal Night. References Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Spyro characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:The Legend of Spyro Category:The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Category:The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night Category:The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Category:Allies Category:Animals Category:Characters